


Punishment

by harehi



Series: The Shingeki no Kyojin Maid Cafe [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cosplay, M/M, Maid, ereri, riren - Freeform, rivaeren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harehi/pseuds/harehi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finds out about Eren cosplaying as a maid. He's possessive, so having the brat dressed in frills and lace and on show for other men's eyes deserves punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Punishment [ PART 1 ]

**Author's Note:**

> There's a second chapter coming; it's the smut all you pervs want. ^w^

"Excuse me?" Levi pauses, his thin rimmed glasses perched on his nose as his eyes stop reviewing the report he had been just previously scanning over.

He turns to Hanji, who's grinning, from ear to ear, like a Cheshire cat.

"What did you say?" Levi asks, eyes narrowing at the female.

"I said, 'You should head out, enjoy the school festival.'" she grins wider, as if that were freaking humanly possible.

"After that."

"Oh, that." She has this cheeky expression pasted on to her face now, as her eyes widen down upon the high school teacher.

"Yes, fucking that." Levi curses.

"Nyahaha," she giggles loudly, "Well, if you really want me to repeat it… I said, 'Eren's in Classroom 3-A, dressed up as a cute little maid,' he - "

Levi stands abruptly and Hanji pauses, watching, eyes twinkling with intrigue and amusement as she follows the brooding male, walking calmly yet predatorily down the halls, dressed in his trademark dark black knit sweater and grey teacher trousers. His height is a contrast to those he passes, and is easily able to manoeuvre through the throng of peoples that are visiting the school's festival.

He reaches Classroom 3-A, and shoves the sliding screen door open, eyes searching the room, tracking down the boy he's in search for instantly.

His eyes narrow when he sees the tufts of brown hair that he has run his fingers through so many times, the smile he's kissed so many times, the eyes he's been lost in so many times.

With slow, menacing steps, he walks toward the boy, forcing himself - with extreme will power - to not look at the black and white classic maid dress that he is clad in.

Eren glances up, feeling a strong gaze resting upon him, and he freezes, pauses, chills, when he meets Levi's narrowed glare.

"Mi-Mikasa!" Eren exclaims in a panicked yell, taking a cautionary step back, the skirts of his dress rustling with the action, "You said!" he says, pointing a look at her, "You said he wouldn't find out! Traitor!"

She only shrugs and goes back to serving her customers, dressed in a butlers coat-tail suit.

"L-Levi," Eren says, holding his hands up in surrender, "This, it's - "

"Shut it, Jaeger." Levi says, and he grabs on to the frills adorning the boy's maid outfit, dragging him out of the room.

Levi's standing right in front of him, eyes narrowed, arms crossed. His expression, his posture - they're screaming brooding and sullen.

"L-Levi," Eren starts, biting his lip, "It's - This is - "

"I'm listening."

Eren so badly wants to yell, "I know you're freaking listening!" But he can't, otherwise Levi will beat him up.

"It's just, it's the theme."

Levi raises a brow.

Crap, Eren thinks, that's obviously not a good enough excuse. "The guys dress as maids and in turn, the girls dress as butlers. We're raising money for our cafe…"

The brow raises higher.

Oh shit.

"Jaeger." Levi says.

Eren tilts his gaze down, and bites his lip, pout beginning to settle on his face.

Glancing at his stupidly feminine slippers, a part of the maid outfit, he's scared to look up, to meet Levi's murderous eyes.

After a time though, he braves his fears and glances up, before he stops, meeting Levi's eyes.

They're hungry, desiring, glancing occasionally at the, what Eren had thought Levi had thought, horrendous and filthy outfit.

But in that moment, when their eyes meet, Eren knows that Levi thinks it's the exact opposite of horrendous and filthy.

Well, not exactly. He knows that Levi still thinks that the attire is horrendous and filthy, and it is horrendous and filthy, but it's also _horrendous, and filthy_.

And there is his solution, the master plan to escape this cursed situation - which will probably get him beaten up later on, but nonetheless, his solution!

Eren concludes that he will, insert victorious music here, seduce Levi to a certain degree of manipulation. Because, c'mon, no one can fully manipulate Levi.

"Levi," Eren says, and takes a small step forward.

He leans down, and places a kiss on the older man's neck, sucking lightly at the skin there, softly raking his teeth along the flesh.

His lips kiss at the neck, showering them with the lust that Eren saves only for Levi.

He slips his hands on to Levi's hips, the man's arms still crossed.

His lips have moved down to Levi's shoulders, having nipped the edge of the man's knit sweater to the side.

Eren kisses the bone, lips placing heated kisses, the occasional lick.

Treading on icy waters, Eren's fingers play with the edge of Levi's knit shirt, before sneakily slipping them under, fingers brushing, and drawing soft circular caresses on the skin underneath, his thumb sneaking ever so slightly underneath the rim of Levi's trousers, to lightly rub over the man's hip bone.

Eren knows he's pulling out the tricks, and even now, it still seems like Levi hasn't budged even a millimetre.

Eren pulls back, his own face reddened, biting his lips.

Levi smirks, "As if brat." he scoffs, "When I can't see your face, and you're all over me like that, with that dress on, you look like a girl."

Eren turns scarlet. But he needs to get back to the cafe, otherwise he won't get his share of the class pay if he doesn't put in the work time - that means that all the endurance of the fawning used up over the maid dress will have been for nothing. So he takes a brave step forward toward Levi and kisses the man again, harder, more passionately.

Their lips part, and Eren's hand sneaks down, about to sneak in to Levi's pants, when his wrist is caught.

"Nuh-uh, Jeager." Levi says, tutting, shaking his head.

Eren pouts, frowning, before narrowing his eyes at Levi, "FIne."

He yanks his wrist from Levi's enclosed wrist.

"What - "

Levi glances down in-between them, and his eyes widen only slightly when he sees Eren's hand reaching under his skirt, past all the frilly crap.

"Brat," he says, "What the hell are you doing - "

"Nn," Eren moans softly, hands slowly stroking his own length.

Levi, against his mind's orders, pins the boy against the wall behind them, and then he stops, watching, knowing that if he makes the next move, Eren will have won this first battle of will between them.

Sure, they've been together awhile, and have had sex a few times, but never had Levi seen Eren jerk himself off.

It was - He just -

"Levi," Eren breathily muttered from his lips.

The elder man, ruling his will with an iron fist, kept still, not making a move.

Eren, making sure to not show his weakening of will at Levi's intense and narrow eyes, purposely bucked his hips, gasping, and then moaned out Levi's name twice, before his free hand reached up to grasp on to Levi's muscled arm.

"You shit." Levi says through grit teeth.

Eren looks up in to Levi's eyes, his breath coming out in short, hot puffs, his cheeks brushed over with a light blush.

"You fucking brat."

"Nn," Eren moans, and leans his head forward to rest on Levi's shoulder, "L-Love you," he murmurs.

And then Levi snaps, he gives in.


	2. Punishment [ PART 2 : smut ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Part 1.  
> Levi fucks Eren.

Levi pushes Eren in to the empty classroom before holding him against one of the desks, ravishing his neck with his teeth, his tongue, his lips.

"Levi," Eren murmurs, "C-Can't," he has to get back to the cafe. He re-evaluates his so-called 'genius' plan, and decides that maybe it was a really stupid one.

He had seduced Levi, yes. Had he manipulated him? No. And now, Levi was unfathomably hard, with the goal of taking Eren right in the school building.

Not that it was foreign - they had had sex within the school building before. Maybe once or twice… Maybe three times. But Eren had to get back to the cafe.

"Levi," he mumurs, shuddering when a pair of fingers pinch at his clothed nipple, before twisting the bud.

"Your nipples are hard," Levi utters against Eren's lips.

Eren felt the smirk on his Sensei's lips as they kissed him.

"I wonder how hard your dick is."

Eren groans when a hand wraps around his length and strokes slowly, pre-cum slicking along the shaft with each leisurely stroke that was given.

"Jaeger," Levi murmurs against his neck.

He pulls back so that their eyes meet, and Eren's are watering up, his body beginning to surrender to the wiles of the pleasure he's undergoing.

Eren's cheeks are lit with blush, eyes glazed, lips parted. And each time Levi strokes his hand across the whole of his length, the boy elicits a small sound each time - a mewl, a moan, a cute grunt of pleasure.

Levi bites at the neck before him, and growls possessively, before turning Eren around, the frills of his skirt brushing in-between them.

"Jaeger," Levi says, hands sneaking up and removing the thin underwear that is there. He raises a brow.

"It- It was only a part of the maid role," Eren exclaims, his ears reddening.

"Mm-hm," Levi's hands massage the orbs that are Eren's ass only briefly.

Eren is bent over, hands resting on the classroom desk before him, legs spread. He's still in his maid costume, and his plan of escape has been discarded, but all he really needs right now is Levi.

The elder man unzips his trousers and pulls out his own hard cock, stroking it fast, until it dribbles pre-cum. He strokes the fluid over his cock, coating the length in a layer of lubrication.

"Eren, I don't have a condom." Levi breathes, hands gripping back on to the fine ass before him.

"Like hell that's stopped us before," Eren pants.

Levi groans, and his hands hold apart the well-rounded cheeks, his cock head leaning forward to rest against the entrance.

Eren braces himself, and waits, before he moans aloud, Levi's cock pushing in to him, slowly at first, to get past the tight rim of muscle at his entrance, before he sheathes the whole of his length inside him.

A low groan of pleasure sounds behind Eren, and the boy leans forward even more, his clothed nipples rubbing against the desk he was tightly gripping on to.

Levi thrusts in eagerly, repeating the action. The ruffles of Eren's skirts are getting in the way, but Levi couldn't care less. The view is _fucking hot._ Eren, bending forward, ass displayed, Levi's cock moving hard against him, and all while the boy is dressed _as a maid._ Levi isn't personally one for cosplay, but as he watches Eren's body twitch, dressed in the black costume, adorned with frills and lace and ribbon, Levi can't help but find a new respect for the hobby.

He swivels his hips with his thrusts, until Eren is mewling, nails digging in to the desk.

Suddenly, he moves hard against Eren's sweet spot, thrusts not stopping even when the boy's back arches and he cries out loudly, overtaken by the intensity of their love-making.

Each thrust, the fire builds. Each time they connect like this, they are closer. Each second they spend with one another, their love surmounts. There are times, Levi reflects, when he and Eren just need to be with one another, make slow, sensual love and only climax after a good few hours of teasing foreplay. But there are also times when they just need to release quickly, need to feel the other, times when Levi just _needs_ Eren - desperately. When his thrusts are more animalistic than human, when his growls are more harsh than caring. Right now is one of those times.

Levi pulls his cock out, which is dripping with cum, before he seats himself on one of the chairs.

Eren stands, legs shivering and turns slowly, meeting Levi's expectant gaze.

Biting his lip, he slowly saunters up to the elder man and places his hands on his shoulders.

They're so close that Levi only has to lean forward ever so slightly to kiss his neck. Then, he aligns his cock to Eren's entrance.

"Ready," he murmurs.

Eren nods, and lowers himself on to the cock slowly, squeezing his cheeks around Levi's shaft as he moves down, entrance widening for the wide girth of his lover.

"You brat." Levi mutters, groaning.

Eren doesn't say anything in response and lifts his hips before dropping them. Both boys moan.

Eren repeats the action, hands using Levi's shoulders as a leverage, before he's desperately grinding down on to Levi's cock, taking the shaft expertly.

Levi rests his forehead on Eren's shoulder, groaning and grunting occasionally. His hands snake around and grasp Eren's ass, massaging the orbs before sneaking up to his hips, gripping on to them.

He drags the boy down on to his cock even more, faster, more, harder, _more._

Eren's moans grow louder, his hips slowing, strained by the pleasure and hard work he's had to endure till now.

"Get off and turn." Levi says suddenly, voice rugged and low with desire.

Eren obeys, panting.

Then, with his hands on the boys hips, Levi pulls him down on to his cock again, thrusting upwards.

Eren arches, cries aloud, and nearly cums before Levi takes him, _fucks him,_ claims him with hard, animalistic thrusts.

Eren's moaning and mewling like a slut, uttering Levi's name repeatedly, whimpering at especially hard thrusts.

Eren's ass begins constricting around Levi's cock and the elder man growls.

"Eren," he utters softly.

And that's it for Eren. He arches right up against Levi, and rocks himself down on to the man's cock as he climaxes, cum shooting on to the desk they had been fucking over before. A hand wraps around his length, and strokes fast until he's totally spent, panting.

Eren rests a few seconds before he stands off the other man, and turns, dropping to his knees.

Levi's cock is dribbling cum, aching to release.

Eren smiles cheekily, and takes the crown in to his mouth, tongue flicking over the head.

Slowly, he moves his mouth down, to take more of Levi's cock, until the head prods at the back of his throat.

Levi groans, hands reaching down to fist in Eren's hair as the boy sucks around him.

Eren bobs his head back and forth, back and forth, attempting to imitate what his ass would have felt like for Levi.

Slowly, the elder man's hips begin thrusting upward in to the mouth, and then grinding in slow circular motions.

Eren pulls off, hand rubbing at the base of his cock, "Levi-Sensei," he murmurs cheekily, "You gonna cum?"

He takes the whole cock in his mouth once again.

Levi grunts, his cock twitching inside of Eren's hot mouth. The boy's tongue is rubbing against his length.

It's when Eren softly rakes his teeth along the length that Levi's back arches a bit, and he growls.

_He likes it,_ Eren wonders to himself, surprised that he's never found this out before.

He rakes his teeth lightly along the length, and relishes in Levi's desperate groan.

He begins bobbing his head again, along Levi's cock, this time raking his teeth whenever he pulls back.

Levi is gasping, so unlike him, and groaning desperately. His cock twitches when Eren's teeth rake particularly hard over the shaft, and he shoots his seed in to Eren's mouth, hips thrusting in small motions against Eren's throat. The boy sucks his cheeks in, and bobs faster, hearing Levi's last groan of pleasure, before the hips slow to a circular grind.

Eren bobs his head a few more times, and gives one last suck before pulling off, swallowing Levi's cum.


End file.
